Alethea
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: POST IWTB. Mulder and Scully are eagerly expecting their second child. Just when they have finally come to terms with the loss of William, their beliefs are once again brought into question when another sick boy needs Scully's help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Alethea

Author: Kyo Senshi

Email: kyouryokusenshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: POST IWTB. Mulder and Scully are eagerly expecting their second child. Just when they have finally come to terms with the loss of William, their beliefs are once again brought into question when another sick boy needs Scully's help.

Peaceful nights were a fairly new occurrence to Mulder and Scully. It was only recently that they were no longer refugees and Mulder's actions from the previous several years were finally forgiven by the government. Until recently, they had a difficult time coming to terms with the loss of William. Scully's most recent patient, Christian, reminded her so much of what she had lost. She was so determined not to give up on the sick boy. Mulder was convinced that Scully had felt that in a way she had given up on William when she gave him up for adoption. She cried almost every night for several months after they had gone on the run. He knew she thought he was angry and resentful, though he was for a short while, he knew she made the right decision.

"Scully?" Mulder had said his partner's name in the vast darkness, though she was turned away from him in bed. He placed his hand on the rounded curve of her abdomen. "Are you okay?" They always seemed to have the same conversation. Scully finding out she was pregnant wasn't what she was expecting at forty two. She wasn't sure she wanted another child and Mulder didn't even think another child was possible. But after several long months, they both had realized this was something they had both really wanted. Perhaps raising William wasn't meant to be, but now they were in a position where they could raise a child without having to worry about all of the danger that had prevented them from being able to raise William.

"Yeah," she whispered staring off into space. Though crying at night was part of the distant past, each night she lay awake for a short while wondering about William and what his life was like. She never stopped wishing that they could someday meet and William could know about his sister. He would be about five years old now. She knew her mother was devastated about her decision, as well as her brother. They even stopped talking until recently when she told her mother she was pregnant again.

"And the baby? Is she keeping you awake?" he nuzzled her. Scully laughed as she cupped her belly. "More like making sure my bladder keeps running," she really had grown to love this life inside of her so much. Mulder was with her and there was no reason she'd have to worry about her baby's safety.

At her age, she had one last shot at having a baby. The first few times didn't work out, but maybe the third time was a charm. However, she and Mulder never spoke of the fact that this baby could be different, like William, only they were both here to protect her this time.

As Scully sat up, she gasped and Mulder was immediately at her side, afraid something was wrong. Considering the number of complications she had from her last pregnancy, they had to be carefully prepared for anything that may go wrong. She did have preeclampsia and was sentenced to bed rest almost immediately when she had a fainting spell and the condition was diagnosed.

"Scully, are you okay?"

Mulder watched Scully's gaze shift to the wetness that now covered the floor.

"My water broke."

"So those cramps you were telling me about earlier weren't really Braxton hicks? God Scully, why didn't you tell me?" he started to panic

"Mulder, you don't need to rush to a hospital when labor first starts…you are generally advised not to come to the hospital until the contractions aren't far apart."

There she went with her Doctor speech again. "Dammit, Scully, most people also don't live 45 minutes from a hospital either!"

He helped pull her to a standing position and helped her into some dry clothes and grabbed the overnight bag they had waiting on the floor. Thankfully she thought far enough in advance to pack it.

He understood her resistance on having her baby delivered in a hospital due to her last experience, but as far as they knew, no one was after them this time. The last thing he needed was to have her deliver the baby on the side of the road given the many complications he was not prepared for.

He gingerly held onto her as he guided her down the steps and into the car. He didn't want to admit that he was scared shitless. He thanked god that he was with her this time to make sure everything was going to be okay. He would be dammed if anyone even touched her or the baby inside of her.

'This time will be different', he thought peeling out of the driveway. Nothing was going to happen to either of them and they were not losing another child, if that was the last thing he would ever do, he would make sure of that.

He tried his best to comfort Scully as much as he could while he broke the speed limits of the rural area to get to the hospital.

"Breathe, Scully, just like Lamaze class."

She shot him a deathly glare.

"No shit, Mulder."

He reached over and rubbed her belly. "Sorry…I really do want to utilize those things we learned though." Mulder didn't need to finish that sentence, she knew as much as he did how he regretted not being there for William's birth.

She managed a smile between contractions. "I know, I'm glad you're here." She took his hand and squeezed it tight. "Don't hate me if your hand gets broken during this process, okay?"

He managed a small laugh. "I could never."

Thankfully, time passed quickly enough and he wheeled her into the hospital room demanding a doctor. If Scully wasn't in so much pain, she would have smiled at his insistence. Before a doctor came to whisk her away, he was asked if he was the husband, to which he was happy to answer yes. Forget technicality.

Once they were in the room, he was ordered to get into scrubs, to which he happily obliged. "I already see the head," the doctor declared. "Looks like this is going to be a fast delivery, this is your second birth, correct?"

Scully was solemn for a moment before she nodded. "Okay, she's coming fast, so I'm going to need you to start pushing."

"I guess an epidural is out of the question," Scully said as more of a statement than a question.

"Sorry doctor, you know how it works."

"Guess it didn't hurt to ask," she moaned.

A nurse was at her other side, palpitating her stomach and then instructing her to push. Mulder already felt as if his hand was about to fall off considering the lack of feeling it had. She rolled her eyes at him at his funny attempts at telling her to breathe, but she savored the moment all the same. She was just so happy he was there.

"You're doing great, Scully," he whispered as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

After a few more pushes, she felt the baby slide out from inside of her and fell back against the bed in relief. Small cries began to fill the air.

"It's a girl!" he announced.

She watched with tears in her eyes as they instructed Mulder to cut the cord and they started to whisk the baby off for cleaning.

"No, don't take my baby!"

The nurse holding the baby was startled and Mulder was instantly at her side. "It's okay, they're just cleaning her up, and you know how it goes." She did, but her first birthing experience left her with an irrational fear.

She looked over at Mulder and then to the nurse. "He goes with you," she almost ordered.

She nodded reluctantly and allowed Mulder to follow her to clean the bloody baby. The nurse felt awkward and a small part of Scully felt bad for her, especially since they all worked together.

It felt like an eternity before they reappeared in the room. Mulder was the one holding her and she fought tears of joy as he placed her into her arms. "Well, I have good news; this one doesn't look suspiciously like Director Skinner."

Scully laughed as tears ran down her face. "Oh my god, she's so beautiful."

"Of course, she looks just like mommy."

Scully studied her. "Actually, I think she looks more like daddy. She has your mouth for sure."

"Thank goodness she doesn't seem to have my nose, but she does seem to have your eyes." he chuckled.

"All babies' eyes are blue at birth, Mulder."

"Okay Doc, did we finally settle on a name for her?"

They both watched in awe as she closed her eyes and suckled on her finger.

"Yeah, actually I have been thinking about some of those names we picked out. Vera. It means faith. Vera Rose."

Mulder smiled. "I guess Foxina, Foxy and Fox Jr. are out?"

Scully shook her head. "I am glad this was a joint decision. Could you imagine what you'd put this poor girl through at school?" she teased

They talked many times about names and Scully seriously considered Samantha, but Mulder was the one who insisted this baby have a name of her own.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry; I'd never subject my own kid to the same torture I got."

He had never felt so much love as he felt now, with one exception. That was the day he met William. That happiness he felt was so brief, but he was never going to let anyone or anything rip them apart ever again.

To be continued…..

A/N: I had a hard time choosing Alethea or Vera. I have used both names in other stories. Alethea means truth and Vera means faith. Decided to go with the latter since it seems more contemporary. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N

Too many stories lack M&S reuniting with Doggett and Reyes...so here's my tribute to them too. :-)

Scully had eagerly awaited the twenty four hours to go home once Vera was born. Though she worked in a hospital, she was never a very good patient. She was a little worried about the baby's low birth weight, but she was rest assured by her colleague that with some TLC, she would be doing great. Everything else such as Apgar scores was great. Of course, there were a few more tests she wanted to run, but she would have to do them herself.

Although she and Mulder shared the same concerns about their daughter as they did William, she knew he wouldn't be happy if he found out she needed to compare Vera's test results with William's. But she had to know, there was no way she was going to put her daughter in danger. They needed to be prepared for everything, but this time they would be together.

Her mother was ecstatic about having another grandchild and though she would never admit it, the giving away of William still bothered her, they just never discussed it. Instead of coming to the hospital, her mom anxiously awaited their return at their home. However, to their surprise, there was another unfamiliar car in the driveway when they pulled up.

Scully looked over at Mulder, wondering who their mysterious second visitor could be. After years of the X-Files, it was second nature for them to become fearful and suspicious, especially now that a newborn was in their care. Once Mulder parked and turned off the ignition, he looked over at Scully. "I'll get the door, just follow me."

Scully nodded before Mulder opened her door and Scully was able to get Olivia from her car seat. Their worries ceased immediately when two familiar figures came out the front door.

"Dana? Mulder? Oh my god, it's been so long!"

Scully smiled brightly as the two people she hadn't thought she'd see ever again rush towards them.

"Monica, John! Oh my god!"

Monica Reyes was immediately embraced her, baby and all. "God, it's so good to see you after all these years, Dana. I wish we could have helped Skinner and Mulder with that case several months back."

Scully shrugged. "Well, you didn't miss much."

Monica indicated the baby. "May I?"

Scully smiled and released the baby to the woman whom she had come to see as a close friend and maybe even as a sister. She and John had risked their lives and reputation to help them escape. There was no way they could ever thank them.

John had been waiting patiently in line behind Monica for the hug exchange. Mulder was also just as glad to see them both. It was great to see them again after they had risked their lives to help him escape.

Mulder noticed the facial hair John had crown into a goatee and laughed. "Guess you decided the clean shaven look wasn't for you after all."

John laughed and ran his hand over the neatly trimmed goatee and the hair on his had that had grown out slightly.

Monica's hair had grown several inches as well. They looked noticeably different after several years, but age didn't do them justice, they still looked great.

A moment later, a small girl followed by Maggie Scully had rushed down from the porch to greet them.

"Mommy, are these the friends you told me about?"

Monica smiled and took her daughter's hand. She was beautiful and you could tell in every day that she was the daughter of Monica Reyes and John Doggett. "Uh huh, yes, Oliva, these are our friends Dana and Mulder. They just had a baby."

She eyed them curiously. "Hi, Dana and Mulder."

The girl couldn't have been more than about 5 years old. Scully smiled at her. "She's beautiful, Monica."

"Thanks…you guys did well too," she said looking from the baby to the two of them.

Just then, Scully's mother had come between them, unable to wait any longer with the introductions. "Oh my god, Dana, I'm so sorry I couldn't be at the hospital….let me see my grandchild."

After Maggie hugged her daughter, Monica readily handed the baby to her grandmother. "Oh my goodness, Dana," she started. She admired the rosebud lips and chubby cheeks. "Something tells me this one is going to look more like Fox."

Mulder shrugged. "At least she didn't get my nose."

Scully eyed her mother suspiciously. "I didn't realize you were in contact with Doggett and Reyes, mom."

"Well, it's funny you mention it. I ran into them during my shopping trip shortly before the baby was born."

Monica smiled and rushed to Maggie's defense. "We've been wondering how you both were doing for such a long time. Skinner wouldn't reveal your whereabouts, understandably, but when we saw your mom, we really wanted to see you both again."

Scully wasn't surprised given the small bond Maggie had formed with Monica. She reminded her of Missy in many ways.

"Enough with that Dana, what's this sweetheart's name?"

Scully hesitated. "We decided on Vera. Vera Rose. It means faith."

Maggie studied her daughter for a moment, noting the cross still on her neck. "Good choice. I like it."

"Well, I hope someone brought dinner with them, because I'm starved," Mulder said as he headed for the entrance.

Mulder and Scully were grateful to find Maggie had already prepared some food she had picked up before going to their house to meet them.

Though Scully wasn't planning for this much excitement, she had to admit she hadn't seen many relatives or friends in years and their normally empty feeling house now felt full.

Monica and John had eagerly talked about their new roles in the FBI, even though the X-Files hadn't been active in some time. They still experienced some paranormal phenomenon in the new division they were in.

Once Scully was able to put the baby down to sleep, they all had given themselves a generous helping of the spaghetti and salad Maggie Scully had made. Scully had been grateful that her mother had not brought her brother with her. It had been several years since they had spoken, namely once he found out his nephew was given up for adoption. According to her mother, he was not keen on them having another child together without making efforts to get William back, not that there was any sort of possibility since her rights were entirely relinquished.

"This is really good Mrs. Scully, thank you," Doggett said through mouthfuls of food.

"Yeah, it's nice to not have cooking duty," Monica agreed, looking in Doggett's direction.

"It's the least I can do after all, I'm sure you're all exhausted."

Mulder looked across at the two across from them and nodded over at Olivia who seemed to be fascinated by the food on her plate. "Well, you and Agent Doggett certainly did well."

John reddened a bit and Monica touched his hand. "Well, we figured that since neither of us was getting any younger…."

"I'm glad to have a second chance," John quickly kissed her on the cheek.

Scully smiled. She didn't really believe in second chances…or a third in their case. She thought that that William was their last chance and hope. She had doubts about how she was able to conceive another child, especially at her age. She dare not speak those fears, especially since Mulder made it clear that they should love Vera as she was.

She was drawn out of her reverie when Monica had spoken. "Although we were dying to see you, there is another reason we had to see you both," she started.

Everyone immediately became silent.

Scully finally spoke. "What is it Monica," she was almost afraid to ask.

Monica looked down. "Well lately, I've been having these strange dreams," she started before looking over at Mulder.

"Dreams about what," Mulder caught her gaze on him and immediately knew what she was about to say was something to do with him.

"About your sister…Samantha."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I've had some dreams about your sister…Samantha."

Mulder often recalled a discussion with Scully he had shortly after he had nearly gotten himself killed about seven months ago.

_Though he was in pain, nothing compared to the pain of losing his partner, the woman whom he had shared a life with for nearly six years. After he had been on the run, away from her and their son, he never thought he'd have a second chance and here he was, he'd ruined it._

_He had awoken in a hospital bed and the first thing he had taken note of was Scully's tearful expression, most likely because she thought she had lost him. Beside her was Skinner; he shut his eyes tightly as he vaguely remembered Skinner putting his jacket around him and telling him it would be okay. Man, he owned the man his life._

"_Mulder?" Scully's expression was hopeful. _

"_What's up Doc. Hey Skin-man."_

_Scully had been so relieved, she didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry, so she did both. He knew what was coming next._

"_Mulder, you almost got yourself killed," Skinner spoke tersely._

_Mulder looked away. 'Thanks Captain Obvious'. He dared not say it out loud. _

_Scully looked over at Skinner and he nodded in unspoken agreement as he stepped outside. Scully sat on the edge of his hospital bed, at a loss for words._

"_Well, despite being in a car crash, almost being decapitated and injected with animal tranquilizer, looks like you will be fine," she managed, looking away._

_He touched her hand, but she pulled away. He knew she was torn. _

"_Scully….Dana."_

_That got her attention. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_There's nothing to be sorry for, Mulder. I'm sorry I tried to stop you…as much as I want a normal life; I know the search for the truth is your life. I can't ask you to give that up," she bit her lip and looked away._

"_I know, but there's something I realized, Scully. There's something I want more than that…to be with you."_

_As she was trying to fight tears to search for words, he continued. "I know I said we shouldn't be together and I was wrong. There's no point in searching for a truth if I don't have you, Scully."_

"_I cannot stop searching for answers, but I can promise I won't go off like that without you again."_

_He watched tears fall from her face. "I'm sorry about your car."_

_She managed a laugh at his ridiculous comment and placed her hand on his face, so relieved that he was still there with her._

"_There's something else you need to know, Mulder. That wasn't the only reason I couldn't go with you."_

_He looked up at her in confusion. "What is it, Scully?"_

"_I'm pregnant," her voice broke._

_Mulder felt a lump form in his throat at the news and his head started spinning even more at the result of his concussion. "Uh, what?"_

"_I couldn't go with you Mulder, because I'm pregnant."_

_He watched as she hugged herself and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I never expected this. Not at my age…I thought William was our miracle, that I was barren."_

_Mulder closed his eyes at an attempt to ease his spinning world. He sighed and opened them again after a few moments had passed. It all made sense to him now, she was afraid she would be alone like before and in an instant he really regretted everything he had said to her._

"_I was afraid that I'd lose you again," she had turned her face away, but he could still see the tears that made their way down her face. "Mulder, when we saw the car, I feared the worst."_

"_How come you didn't tell me?" he whispered gently._

"_I was afraid. I didn't know what to do….I didn't know if I could go through it again. Not after…"_

_He sat upright and pulled her to him. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere, Scully. I promise you won't have to go through that ever again."_

_He cupped her face and brought her to meet his gaze. "Can you trust me?"_

_She nodded as she looked into his eyes. "You're the only one I trust, Mulder."_

Scully felt a coldness seep through her at Monica's words. Her sanctuary crushing down at her at their implication. She looked over at Olivia and knew the girl shouldn't be there for this conversation.

"Come here, sweetie…let's get you ready for bed."

Doggett looked over at Olivia. "It's okay, pumpkin; can you go with Dana, please?"

The little brown eyed girl nodded and followed her.

"What are you saying, Agent Reyes?" Mulder continued.

"I'm saying that she's still alive."

Scully stood up from her seat without a word and slowly made her way to the baby's nursery as if she were in a trance.

"It's impossible. My sister is dead. I found her body."

"But it wasn't her body, Mulder."

Mulder threw his fists down on the table, causing everyone to flinch. "What the hell are you saying?"

Monica continued as if she was oblivious to Mulder's anger and rage. "You know I was adopted…around the same age as your sister. I don't remember most of my childhood, but I started having these dreams…about a boy named Fox and a spaceship."

Mulder couldn't believe this. "That's impossible. There's no way it could be true. You're crazy."

Monica was unrelenting. "I never wanted to meet my adoptive parents. I never searched for them, but when I had Olivia, I needed to know where I came from. For her sake."

After Scully had helped Olivia to sleep in their guest bedroom, she stood in the nursery, watching her sleeping baby.

She felt her mom come up beside her. "Dana?"

She could hear Doggett's voice in the distance. "You have to listen to her Mulder, I didn't believe it either. I still don't know how to process all of this."

She barely heard her mom's voice speak her name one more time before sank down to the floor and began to cry. Her mom putting her arms around her and rocking her was the last thing she remembered.

To be continued….

A/N: Hope all of you enjoyed! More twists to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Please don't forget to leave a review guys, I like to know how I'm doing!

The next few days were a blur….she had made arrangements for Mulder and Monica to have DNA testing so she could compare the results at home herself. She didn't want to admit how afraid she was of her life losing its normalcy after so long. She was afraid of what the results might mean and how it would change their lives.

She also had a blood sample drawn from Vera before they had left the hospital while Mulder was unaware. She needed to desperately compare the DNA to William's. And if Monica was really Mulder's long lost sister, it was entirely possible Oliva shared similar DNA to William as well, although Monica showed no abnormal fear or concern about her daughter.

Monica had also revealed that Gibson was still with them; well he would stay with them from time to time. She was surprised to learn that Skinner and Kim were taking care of him most of the time, though he hadn't mentioned anything of that sort when she saw him last. Scully was glad Skinner had found someone to share his life with, he deserved happiness.

Scully sucked in a breath when she retrieved the overnighted parcel from the delivery guy. Mulder, having sensed her apprehension, was already waiting in the living room area. Scully's hands were trembling as she opened the package, but she knew it had to be done. Mulder watched as she pulled a few sheets from the folder and carefully examined them, using her medical expertise.

He started at her for what seemed like an eternity before he said something. "Well?"

"According to this, Mulder. Monica's DNA is a match to yours…" she said carefully.

Mulder looked down and rubbed his temple, trying his best to absorb this information the best way he could. "After fifteen years of searching….my sister has been alive this whole time. That means I failed Scully."

Scully started to set the papers down before he took them from her hands, needing to see it for himself. "No, Mulder. You couldn't possibly have known….you know adoption records are sealed and highly confidential…especially closed adoptions, anonymous adoptions are hard to trace," Mulder nodded, knowing exactly what she was going to say. It was why she had given up William to make sure he was safe, it was the only way.

"Well, my parents allowed her to be abducted as far as I know."

Scully shook her head. "Maybe they gave her up for adoption so she could be safe, so there would be no more tests. And her death could have been staged to reaffirm her safety…no one would ever know." Having given up William, for a moment, Scully could imagine what Tina and Bill Mulder had to do.

Mulder allowed himself to sink to the floor next to the couch. She gingerly moved towards him and touched his arm, allowing him to open up to her and to grieve for what was once lost, but wasn't really gone after all.

"Sam…Monica didn't suffer, Mulder. She had a very good rapport with her adoptive parents and never desired to seek her real parents. It gave me hope…"

Mulder held up his hand. "Stop, Scully, please. What if our son never wants to find us?"

Scully swallowed back tears. "I have a hard time conceiving that possibility myself, but I made that decision to keep him safe and that had to come before my own fears."

Mulder shook his head. "All these years I had reason to believe she was dead and now she's alive, all the time I have lost."

Scully nodded. "I know," it had dawned on her that Vera's file had been in that same package and she caught Mulder's eye. Before she could grab the papers and hide them, she watched as Mulder flipped through them and she said. "What is this Scully? Do you want to explain to me what this is?"

"I had Vera's DNA tested and compared to William's."

"I thought we had talked about this already? Whether she does share his abilities or not, it's not going to change anything."

Scully grabbed the papers from him. "I know, Mulder, but I have to know. I'm her mother and it's my responsibility to make sure she is safe," she stood and turned away. "You cannot tell me you'd rather go on without knowing."

Mulder sighed. "No, but we cannot change what is, Scully," he pulled her to face him.

Scully closed her eyes. "We need to know more about Monica and John's daughter."

Mulder managed a small laugh. "If there was anything unusual, I'm sure Monica would be first to know." It was hard for Mulder to conceive that the woman they had known for several years was his sister all this time. He didn't even think anything of the fact that she was adopted, but then again, many people out there were.

Scully smiled. "I suppose you're right, but we'd better talk to her too, about the results."

The baby chose that moment to cry from her nursery and Scully was up instantly. "Not that anything surprises that woman," she grinned before heading towards the hallway.

"And Scully?"

Scully stopped to an immediate halt and spun on her heel to face Mulder. "Yes, Mulder?"

"Thank you….I promise this isn't going to change anything. I promised you a normal life and it's a promise I intend to keep." He and Monica were still the same people they had always been and the fact that she has been his sister all this time wouldn't change anything but their knowledge. He couldn't argue that things wouldn't be entirely the same between them.

Scully nodded. She knew there would always be things outside of their control, but for now she wanted to enjoy the life she now had for however long the peace lasted.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry everyone, going through a big move so I haven't able to write much within the past week.

Although it had been several months since the DNA testing, Dana Scully still lay awake at night for about an hour before falling asleep. This had unfortunately been the routine for years, finding herself reminiscing about the past and what could have been. Mulder's truth had finally been revealed to him, nearly 16 years after they'd been working together. They had everything they wanted, yet William's absence still left a void in Scully's heart.

Scully was returning to work the next morning, on a part time basis. It wasn't going to be easy leaving her daughter for the first time since her birth, but she was glad she could now count on her mom and Monica to help out when they could, especially since Mulder had started teaching a class at the academy. She was so relieved to be in contact with friends and family again and even her brother was starting to come around.

The next morning, Scully found it more difficult than ever to say bye to Vera. The little girl's wide smile with hazel eyes and auburn hair warmed her heart each time. She knew there was no danger, not like there was with William, but she still suffered from PTSD from the several attacks that were made on William.

"Say bye to mama," Maggie cooed as she held out the baby towards Scully. Scully smiled and touched the girl's outstretched hand and leaned in to place a kiss on the baby's forehead. "I love you my sweet girl," she whispered. As Maggie watched her daughter, she knew the parting would be difficult. Though she was a homemaker while her children were growing up, she knew her daughter loved her work. "Dana, you know you don't have to go back to work just yet."

Scully managed a smile as she moved away from her daughter. "I know, Mom, but it's okay, I'm ready for this, I really am. Thank you for being here."

Maggie smiled. "That's what Grandmothers are for, honey."

Scully finally managed to say bye to the both of them before getting into her car and heading towards the hospital. She picked up a quick latte, her usual, on the way to work. While she was glad to get back to saving lives, she knew she would miss and worry about her daughter terribly. This was her last chance at being a mother.

Once she arrived, she saw her desk was showered in baby gifts. She chuckled as she down her things before she took a look at her list of new patients. Christian had been a reoccurring outpatient the past few months, though he had made considerable progress since the surgery. She had to admit she had developed a bond with the boy. As she went through the files, one particular patient caught her eye, a William Van de Kamp. She took a deep breath as a wave of emotions passed through her. Although she had no idea of her son's whereabouts, she knew that he was far away from Washington. Curiosity getting the best of her, she made her way down the hall towards the hospital room where William Van de Kamp was admitted. Once she reached the door, she stopped and looked over the boy's file. As she went over it, the words "abnormal brain activity" stuck out at her, but as she read on, there was a history of psychiatric evaluations in Buffalo, Wyoming. She frowned before she entered the room and what she saw had her stopping in her tracks. The little boy resting in the boy turned in her direction and smiled up at her. He had deep blue eyes and auburn hair, just like her William, though it was entirely possible those features could have changed over time as he grew older.

As Scully fought for words while looking at the boy that so closely resembled her long lost son, he spoke first. "Hi."

Scully took a deep breath and closed her eyes before looking back up. "Hi, sweetie, how are you doing?" she asked as she walked towards the bed, occupying herself with his medical file, going over his medical reports once more.

"I don't want to do anymore tests."

Scully looked over at him, afraid to hope. "I know…but we're going to take good care of you okay?"

She couldn't break eye contact as he looked up at her with deep blue eyes. For a moment, she allowed herself to imagine the face of her baby before she had given him up for adoption. As if he could read her thoughts, he said "I know."

Before she could respond, the door opened from behind her and she nearly jumped at the couple which seemed only slightly older than her. "Hi, are you Doctor Scully?"

Scully hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yes, Mr and Mrs. Van de Kamp?"

"Yes, we're William's parents. Could we speak outside for a moment?"

Scully nodded. "Sure, of course."

With one last look at William, she managed a small smile and followed them outside.

"We've tried many different facilities…we only hope that we don't have to put him through this anymore," Mrs. Van de Kamp began. Scully nodded solemnly.

"I see that William has been admitted to the hospital many times for psychiatric evaluations…as his doctor, may I ask why?"

Mr. Van de Kamp sighed. "It started when he was young, he was hearing voices inside of his head…he would have headaches constantly and…other things we cannot explain. We sometimes wonder if it had anything to do with his biological parents."

Scully gasped. She couldn't dare hope, not yet. "So you're saying he was adopted?"

They both nodded. "We love him so much, but we don't know what to do, that's why we came here."

Scully looked away for a moment. "Well, he is in good hands." It was all Scully could do to not collapse. There was no way any of this was happening; no way could this boy be her son. But his symptoms sounded exactly like those Mulder had experienced the year he thought he was dying. What would she tell Mulder?

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing his mother for the first time in many years brought so many familiar feelings of warmth and love. He knew his mother had loved him and when he looked into her smiling face, he still felt that warmth as well as feelings of sadness and uncertainty. Though he could only remember bits and pieces of his childhood, those images brought him peace. He always felt he was different and as much as he loved his adoptive parents for giving him such a happy childhood, he always wanted to know where he came from and see the red headed woman in his dreams that always seemed to cry for him. Was she afraid for him?

"_I'll kill you if you touch my baby!"_ the terrified voice in his head repeated.

In spite of the many images that flooded his memory with anguish of his mother trying to protect him, he also recalled a sweet voice, although lacking tone, but sweet and soft as honey nonetheless singing to him. _"William was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine"._

His memories of his father were very vague, but he could still vaguely recall how protected he felt in his arms and his happiness. His other memory was of when he believed his father went away and didn't come back. The redhead in his memory and dreams would cry a lot, but the woman here at the hospital seemed strong and protective. He was sure she recognized him too. He would give anything to be held in her arms again, to tell her that he understood why she gave him up and because of that he had wonderful parents and a normal childhood for the most part.

Scully had quickly retreated to her office and barely set down her things before she placed her head in her hands, in a feeble attempt to conceal her wavering emotions. Thankfully, no one else was in the office and she let the tears fall freely. Somehow, her baby had come back to her, only he wasn't hers anymore and she couldn't bear that thought all the same. She wanted so badly to hold and kiss him, to ask him how his family had been treating him. But there was no way she could do that with the boy being in such a fragile state of mind.

Without another thought, Scully reached for her phone and dialed Mulder's phone number, only to reach his voicemail. "Mulder…there's uh, something I need to tell you…it can't wait. Can you please come to the hospital when you get this message?" She ended the call before she could break down again. She needed to talk to Mulder, but at the same time she was afraid of how he would react, would he even believe her? Not that she could blame him, Christian reminded her so much of her son that it almost became personal and that connection almost prevented her from treating his disease. She was sure this boy was her son, she just knew.

She decided to call the one other person who just may have the answers she was looking for.

Several hours later, she found herself walking down the halls of the FBI to director Skinner's office and ignoring the stares she usually was subjected to when returning to the FBI. She was grateful to Kim who immediately buzzed her in. "Hi Agent…I mean Doctor Scully, Director Skinner has been waiting for you."

Scully managed a smile. "Thank you. It's okay Kim; you can just call me Dana now."

She smiled as she let Scully enter Skinner's office.

Seeing Skinner in Kersh's old office was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Skinner looked up immediately upon seeing Scully enter his office. It was too much like old times. The last time he saw Scully this beside herself, Mulder was nearly decapitated. "Dana, please sit down."

Scully nodded and once she sat down, she was unable to meet his gaze. She bit her lip. "Dana, what's going on? Is Mulder in some type of trouble again?" She shook her head and he waited patiently for her to speak the words that were troubling her. "No, it's uh, about William."

Skinner paused for a moment as he was at a loss for words. They hadn't spoken the name of the child she had given away so long ago.

She looked up at him when she realized he was waiting for her to speak. "Today, I had a new patient, a boy named William Van De Kamp."

Skinner gasped at the implications of her statement. From his expression, Scully could tell the name was familiar to him. "What is it that you came here to ask me, Dana?" Knowing full well what it was.

She folded her hands and looked away. "I need to know the details of William's adoption…I know, I know I made you promise to never tell anyone, not even me where he was going, but uh, something happened today and I need to know."

"Scully, what's going on?"

Scully swallowed and finally managed to meet his gaze. "I think that patient is my son and that his appearance is anything but coincidental."

Skinner was silent, at a loss for words.

Scully walked closer to him, with that sad look on her face that made him willing to do just about anything for her. "Tell me, do you know the last name of his adoptive parents?"

He looked away. "Scully, I..."

She threw her hands in the air, beside herself. "Walter, please, you have to tell me. If this is my son, I need to know. He could be in danger."

Skinner sighed before leaning in to whisper. "Yes, the mother and father are a Mr. and Mrs. Van De Kamp. They live in a small town in Wyoming."

Scully placed her hands on her hips and paced around the room. "Then, what is he doing in Virginia?"

"If it is him, Dana."

"I'm positive it's him. I know he's my son."

"Have you told Mulder?"

"Not yet…I had to ask you first, I'm not sure if he'd believe me." 

Skinner removed the glasses from the bridge of his nose. "To be honest, I'm not sure if I can believe this myself. If this is really William, what will that change? You know that adoption is final as much as I do, Scully."

As much as it was the truth, the words still struck Scully's core. There was a reason William was here, but he was never coming back to her and she wasn't sure she could handle that reality after seeing him.

"I know, but I need to know that he's going to be safe…can you help me do that Walter?"

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

To be continued….


End file.
